Too Many Awkward Moments
by HigureTsukiyo
Summary: Traduction ! Kurt et Blaine dans des situations gênantes et hilarantes.
1. Chapter 1

**Too many awkward Moments (traduction) **

**N/T : première fiction traduite. C'est une fiction sur laquelle je suis tombée par hasard et qui m'a beaucoup plu et comme je voulais traduire une fiction pour m'entraîner, je me suis dis : « pourquoi pas ? ». **

**Pour ceux qui veulent lire la fiction en version originale, voici le lien : w s/8631418/1/ Too-Many-Awkward-Moments (enlever les espaces :D) **

**Je remercie donc ****gleefreak102**** qui m'a permit de traduire sa fiction. **

**Bonne lecture à vous.**

Kurt et Blaine se dépêchent de passer la porte de la demeure des Hummel-Hudson, refermant la porte derrière eux (1) et Blaine jette presque Kurt sur le canapé tout en l'embrassant.

« -B-blaine, oh ! Blaine... A-arrête, mon père sera bientôt à la maison, couine Kurt, ré-attachant ses lèvres à celles de Blaine.

-Mais tu ne veux pas vraiment que j'arrête, n'est-ce pas bébé ? Dit Blaine, utilisant ses lèvres pour marquer le cou de Kurt.

-Pas vraiment, mais papa sera bientôt là, répond Kurt

-Ca ne prendra pas beaucoup de temps, juste quelques minutes, commande Blaine, en retirant le t-shirt de Kurt. Personne ne l'aurait deviné, mais le corps de Kurt était plutôt ferme, avec six paquets d'abdos, il était plus musclé que ce que les gens pensaient.

Blaine embrasse la poitrine de Kurt de haut en bas, avant que Kurt ne prenne la liberté de lui retirer son t-shirt.

Kurt commence à gémir lorsque Blaine recommence à marquer son cou.

-O-Ohh, B-blaine, c'est si... »

Il ne peut pas finir sa phrase car la porte principale s'ouvre, dévoilant Burt, Carole, Will Shuester et Emma Pillsbury.

* * *

La première chose que Burt voit en entrant dans la pièce avec le professeur de Kurt, sa conseillère d'orientation et sa propre femme, est son fils, accompagné de Blaine, ils sont allongés sur le canapé, Blaine au dessus de Kurt, en train d'embrasser son cou, sa poitrine, les deux garçons torses-nus.

« -Kurt Hummel ! Hurle Burt, alors que Kurt repousse vivement Blaine qui atterrit sur le sol, révélant ses professeurs et sa famille.

-O-oh, salut papa. Je ne t'attendais pas avant un bout de temps.. Salut M-mr Shue. Miss Pillsbury, bredouille Kurt, tournant au rouge vif.

-Salut, ça me fait plaisir de te voir Kurt, et je suppose que ce jeune homme est Blaine ? Demande monsieur Shue, son regard se pose sur le plus petit garçon aux yeux noisettes.

-Ouais, marmonne Blaine en cachant son visage.

-Oui, je vois que tu ne m'attendais pas, huh ? Dit Burt en levant un sourcil.

-O-ouais, eh bien, Blaine et moi serons dans ma chambre, dit Kurt, il chuchote quelque chose à Blaine avant de lui jeter son t-shirt et de remettre le sien.

-Oh non vous ne le serez pas. Pas après ça. Tu peux juste profiter du , désormais gênant, moment avec nous et souffrir des conséquences, lance Burt.

Kurt baisse rapidement la tête, en même temps que Blaine, et entre dans la cuisine.

Disons simplement que le dîner était plutôt gênant. La main de Kurt était sur le genou de Blaine durant toute la durée du repas, dans une tentative de le calme, et les invités trouvèrent leurs plats plutôt intéressant.

_(1) : pour cette partie là, j'ai eu un peu de mal, dans la fiction originale, on trouve « bolting to the den » , je ne voyais pas vraiment comment le traduire, alors j'ai décidé de faire de la logique xD si quelqu'un à une proposition , je suis preneuse._

_J'espère que vous aimerez cette fiction. Laissez moi une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensez. Je posterais un chapitre chaque vendredi. A la semaine prochaine._

_Bisous, Higure Tsukiyo. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Too many awkward moments **

**Chapitre 2**

**N/A : Hey les gars ! De retour avec un prompt génial de Thegirlwholovespeanutbutter... Qui se trouve être ma toute première reviewer ! Merci ! **

**Promt : Kurt et Blaine s'embrassaient quand soudain, Kurt pète. **

**N/T : et voilà le second chapitre traduit.:) J'espère que vous l'aimerez. On m'a fait une suggestion par rapport au premier chapitre, une suggestion que j'ai prise en compte. Contrairement à la version originale qui est au présent, j'ai écrit au passé simple/imparfait. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez :) suivant ce que vous préférez, je choisirai de rester au présent ou au passé simple/imparfait. Bonne lecture.**

« -Mmph, Blaine, oh, gémit Kurt alors que Blaine saisissait l'opportunité pour le mordre aussitôt que Kurt penchait sa tête en arrière.

-Tu es si sexy Kurt ! Couina Blaine en mordillant son cou avant de l'embrasser nonchalemment.

-O-oh, oui, juste là, dit Kurt. Il tenta de se retourner mais il laissa échapper un léger pet, entendu seulement par lui, et malheureusement Blaine.

Alors que Blaine pouffait de rire, Kurt se recula brusquement de lui, comme s'il était en feu. Il baissa la tête avec honte et bredouilla un « désolé ».

-Oh, Kurt, tout va bien chéri, tu es humain, ça arrive, rit Blaine en frottant le dos de Kurt.

-Je sais, mais c'est embarrassant, nous étions en train de nous peloter, c'est vraiment mauvais Blaine ! S'exclama Kurt, ses joues rougirent.

-Ca va Kurt, t'ai-je déjà raconté la fois ou je jouais avec Cooper et ou j'ai lâché un long pet ? Blaine rit, la couleur de ses joues assorties à celles de Kurt.

-Quoi ? Pouffa Kurt, sa bouche s'ouvre sous le choc.

-Ouais, nous étions en train de jouer aux voitures un jour, il a commencé à me poursuivre autour de la maison. Notre famille, cousins et oncles et tantes étaient passés nous rendre visite. J'ai atteint le salon ou tous le monde était, et lorsqu'il m'a attrapé, j'ai pété. C'était vraiment bruyant, si je puis ajouter, expliqua Blaine, les joues à présent couleur cramoisie.

-Ahh-hah, rit Kurt, il gloussa à l'idée du jeune et mignon Blaine courant autour de sa maison.

-Ouais, tu vois, c'est humain. Ca arrive à tous le monde à un moment ou un autre, dit Blaine. Il embrassa la joue de Kurt.

-Merci bébé, tu sais à quel point tu me fais me sentir mieux, je t'aime, sourit Kurt

-Je t'aime aussi, maintenant, ou en étions-nous ? Demanda Blaine, il embrassa Kurt avidement, le poussant un peu plus dans le matelas. »

**N/T : et voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira. N'oubliez pas de me donner un avis concernant les temps :)**

**A la semaine prochaine j'espère. **

**Bisous.**

**Higure Tsukiyo **


	3. Chapter 3

**Too many awkward moments**

**Chapitre 3**

_Et voici le troisième chapitre traduit de too many awkward moments. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre. _

_Bonne lecture. _

_Higure Tsukiyo_

_Une fois de plus, l'histoire ne m'appartient pas. Je me contente de traduire le travail d'un autre auteur. _

_Ps : Désolée pour le retard (vacances , donc pas pu publier ) _

McKinley High se préparait pour le premier rassemblement de l'année. Le principal Figgins s'assura d'annoncer toutes les nouvelles ennuyantes et madame Lisa annonça sa retraite après, quoi, cinquante ans d'enseignement à McKinley.

« -Et enfin, nous accueillons sur l'estrade les..., le principal Figgins, tout comme toute personne présente entendit quelque chose bougeant dans les coulisses. Il semblait que certains des New Directions avaient oublié d'éteindre leurs micros avant d'être appelés.

-Ohh, gah, oui ! Une voix aigus fit échos dans le gymnase.

-Bébé, embrasse moi juste, maintenant ! Gémit l'autre personne, la voix plus grave.

Tous le monde entendit ce qui paraissait être des baisers intenses et des gémissements derrière les rideaux.

Soudain, une certaine Sue Sylvester tira les rideaux pour révéler deux garçons.

Kurt Hummel et Blaine Anderson.

Certains hoquetèrent et regardèrent les deux garçons se séparant précipitamment, leurs regards dérivant sur une vision embarassante. Ils voyaient tous les étudiants les fixer. Blaine et Kurt rougirent, leurs joues tournant au rouge cramoisi et leurs lèvres étaient gonflées. M. Schue était juste choqué, il se précipita vers l'estrade.

-Ouais, hum, les New Directions, dit-il alors que le reste des étudiants se joignait à eux.

-A quoi pensiez-vous tous les deux ? Demanda M. Schue en les écartant de la scène.

-Umm, je ne crois pas que nous pensions en faite. Nous sommes des adolescents et nous sommes gay pour empirer les choses, et nous avons des hormones ! Dit Blaine.

-Blaine ! Cria Kurt, devenant encore plus rouge après que Blaine ait admis ça au professeur, même si c'était complètement vrai.

-Essayez juste de vous contrôler la prochaine fois ! Siffla M. Schue.

-Mais Finn nous a complètement interrompu l'autre jour. Nous étions enfin sur le point de... Blaine se fit soudain interrompre.

-Okay M. Schue. Allons-y Blaine, dit Kurt, poussant Blaine en dehors du gymnase vers le couloir.

-Sais-tu quand c'est approprié de dire quelque chose et quand ça ne l'est pas ? S'exclama Kurt.

-Quand je te dis que tu es sexy, ça l'est vraiment ! Ricana Blaine, attachant derechef ses lèvres à celles de Kurt.

Disons simplement que le Glee Club était plutôt intéressant et gênant la semaine suivante.

_Et voilà ! J'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu. A la semaine prochaine ! _


	4. Chapter 4

**Too many awkward moments**

**4**

_N/T : Je suis désolée pour le retard ! VRAIMENT ! Beaucoup de choses à faire _

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! _

_Higure Tsukiyo._

_Ps : Une fois encore, cette histoire n'est pas de moi, je me contente de la traduire !_

« -Kurt, fils, est-ce que je peux te parler dans la cuisine un instant ? Demanda Burt, nerveux à propos du fait que son fils ne sache absolument pas ce qu'il était sur le point de dire.

-Bien sûr papa, j'arrive, dit Kurt.

Burt l'entendit traîner des pieds dans le couloir et vit soudain Kurt apparaître et s'asseoir à table.

-De quoi veux-tu me parler papa ? S'enquit Kurt

-Eh bien, je sais que tu as maintenant un petit-ami, donc, de sexe.

Avec du recul, Burt n'aurait pas du lancer le sujet ainsi. Il ne rendait certainement pas les choses simples et dominait la discussion.

-Q-quoi ? Bégaya Kurt, choqué.

-Eh bien, j'ai pris quelques brochures et je me suis dis que nous pourrions parler de comment les choses se passeraient pour toi, dit Burt.

Un autre mauvais choix de mots, mais à ce moment précis, Burt ne réfléchissais plus vraiment.

-N-non, papa, c'est bon. Tu n'as pas à parler maintenant, je veux dire, j'ai beaucoup de devoirs et …

-Kurt nous allons en parler maintenant.

Burt pouvait littéralement voir la pomme d'adam de Kurt bouger. Ouais, il était un peu trop dominant.

-Comment va ton petit-ami ? Demanda Burt, calmant Kurt

-Blaine va bien, beaucoup de devoirs, mais ça va, répondit Kurt.

-C'est bien. Ecoute fils, je ne veux pas te faire peur, je veux juste sortir le sujet du placard. Je veux dire, nous avons déjà vécu des situations gênantes quand j'arrivais alors que Blaine et toi étiez à moitié nus, dit Burt, il toussa pour s'éclaircir la gorge.

-Ouais, c'était plutôt gênant pour nous aussi, papa, ricana Kurt, étant clairement passé outre l'embarras des semaines précédentes.

-Je veux juste être sûr que tu attendes d'être prêt. Tu pourrais commencer à avoir des relations sexuelles, hum, bientôt, et …

-Ce bateau est _déjà _vendu, marmonna Kurt, riant pour lui même, ne se rendant pas compte qu'il l'avait dit plus fort qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

-Que viens-tu juste de dire ? Fulmina Burt.

-Je .. uh.., balbutia Kurt, rougissant.

-Tu as déjà eu des relations sexuelles, n'est-ce pas ? Insista Burt

-Je.. uh, peut être, glapit Kurt.

-Eh bien, j'aurai du le voir venir, avec Blaine, je suppose, Burt arqua un sourcil.

-Oui, papa, bien sûr. Kurt hôcha la tête, rougissant un peu plus, si c'était possible à ce point.

-Alors, comment était-ce ? Demanda Burt.

-Okay, cette conversation est déjà allée trop loin. Parfait, merveilleux. Nous nous sommes protégés, non, il n'a pas fait pression sur moi. Je t'aime papa, dit Kurt, quittant la pièce pour aller se coucher. »

Burt resta ainsi assis à table. Son fils avait eu des relations sexuelles. Et il venait juste de lui en parler.


End file.
